james_camerons_avatarfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Tsaheylu
Tsahaylu vs. Tsaheylu User:Dusso Janladde changed every occurence of Tsahaylu in all articles to Tsaheylu using the subtitles as source. The info available is still highly contradicting though. The way Neytri pronounces it and the subtitles suggest Tsaheylu, but all other sources including the Survival Guide and the official Pandorapedia use Tsahaylu exclusively. So what should we do? Keep it or revert back to the previous spelling that has been commonly used until now? Faern. 3D-HD-Pics 23:12, May 1, 2010 (UTC) :The one that appears on the official survival guide, imo. -- 23:21, May 1, 2010 (UTC) ::We could always flip a coin =P. Seriously though, I'd say use the one that's in Survival Guide and Pandorapedia (so revert back). --LuckyMan 01:28, May 2, 2010 (UTC) :::The "Tsaheylu" spelling must be the correct spelling unless the DVD was released without James Cameron and/or Paul Frommer proofreading the subtitles. Yes, it says "Tsahaylu" in the Survival Guide, but all that means is that was the correct spelling at the time of printing. It may have been changed after the guide was printed. Either way, if the movie itself contradicts supplemental materials to the movie, such as the Survival Guide, the movie must by definition be correct. More specifically, the most recent version of the movie must be correct. The only unknown factor is theatrical subtitles. If they used the "Tsahaylu" spelling, that was correct until the DVD was released. If they used the "Tsaheylu" spelling, that was always correct. Either way, the most recent version of the movie uses the "Tsaheylu" spelling, so we must assume it is correct unless James Cameron and/or Paul Frommer confirms otherwise. Dusso Janladde 18:57, May 2, 2010 (UTC) ::::Do you have any evidence that it was proofread by Cameron/Frommer? Faern. 3D-HD-Pics 19:22, May 2, 2010 (UTC) :::::If you're saying I need to prove that the subtitles are correct, you're saying that you don't have faith in James Cameron's ability to check his work (and the work of his team) for mistakes before its release. That's not a stance I'm willing to take, and I don't think it's a stance we should take as a community. I'm sorry, but the burden of proof is on you in this case. If you can prove that the subtitles are incorrect, I will be more than happy to change everything back myself. Dusso Janladde 02:16, May 4, 2010 (UTC) ::::: :::::Other languages subtitles were different as far as I know. And I honestly doubt JC proofread the subtitles any more than the Pandorapedia/Survival Guide. 20:39, June 2, 2010 (UTC) Shahaylu So what are our opinion on the Extended Collector's Edition version of this word, if you look it up on the disk's pandorapedia its written as Shahaylu. KillerZ 19:30, November 4, 2011 (UTC) Well, based on the nature of the variation in this spelling compared to the other two ways, I doubt that it is anything more than a mistake. That said, as it is from an official source, I guess we should make note of it somewhere; a mention in the "Spelling Differences" section (or whatever it is called) of the Tsaheylu article would probably do. Also, just a question on the side: Has Paul Frommer ever actually stepped in and clarified any of the spelling issues? OZZY 12:19, November 5, 2011 (UTC) :The spelling issue has been resolved about 1.5 years ago (see references)... Faern. 3D-HD-Pics 15:51, November 5, 2011 (UTC) ::I think the spelling issue should be reopened. I watched the Extended Collectors Edition again, just to be sure and the spelling is changed on all three versions of the movie: the original theatrical release, special edition re-release, and collectors extended cut. And now the spelling matches Cameron's script, the bond is now shahaylu, it's mentioned 4 times in the movie and all are spelled that way, and at least twice in the extras. Also the name of Seze is written as Seyzey twice in the final battle. KillerZ 18:31, November 9, 2011 (UTC) :I never click on reference links, as they take forever to load with my internet connection =P OZZY 02:01, November 6, 2011 (UTC)